


In Over Her Head

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Nonscence and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: Summer is waning and members of the Phrack Pack decide to spend one last day on the foreshore before heading back to their various adulting responsibilities.





	In Over Her Head

Warm, light breezes blew in from Port Phillips Bay, palm leaves swayed in the salt tinged air. Far off over the waters came the muffled cry of shorebirds as they hovered or swooped. The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher lazily reclined on her blanket, her beach bag a pillow, with eyes closed and sunhat tilted over her face. As she dozed in the hot, humid air she felt a contentedness she had not thought possible. It was a perfect day, barely a cloud in the azure sky, waves softly lapping the sandy shore. All was right with the world. For the moment she allowed herself to luxuriate in the peace and tranquillity, and the desire, that she rarely indulged in during her day, to not move a muscle.

There were a few people on the beach today, but they were off in the distance and Phryne had this little shaded patch under the trees all to herself. She barely registered the occasional splash as bathers ran into the water or dove down into the waves; except perhaps for one figure determinedly swimming out to the pier. The swimmer's strokes were strong and steady and the figure cut through the waves gracefully. Phryne eyes slit briefly to watch the swimmer move through the water, then closed them again as her lips lifted slightly.

The peace was not to last. She became aware of distant voices off to her right that steadily got louder as the source came closer. By the pitch and intensity, Phyrne recognized the sound of a group of bright young things making their way along the shore. Phryne sighed and hoped they would move along further down the beach so as not disturb her.

Unfortunately her wishes were for nought, the group stopped midway between her perch and the water and gazed out onto the horizon. The swimmer had turned back from the pier and was heading for the shore once more with the same powerful movements.

“I say, this looks like a good spot. Look at that view.” Heads swung and there were giggles. Someone made a small sound that might have been a squee. A “Whoa.” was thrown in as well.

“Yes, this will do very nicely. Well spotted.” purred one of the friends. She lowered her sunglasses.  
“Very nicely indeed. It gives one ideas.”

“Not fair”, pouted another, “you have a beau in Richmond, save some for the rest of us.”

“Yes, well, a girl can still look.”

There followed a production of the laying down of blankets and the opening of umbrellas. They plunked down beach bags, brought out supplies of skin cream and doffed bathing costume coverings to apply it. Sunhats were adjusted and postures posed for maximum affect.

“Look, he's coming closer!”

“Oooo, this should be interesting.”

There was a pause as several sets of eyes, squinting against the bright sun, peered out towards the sparkling grey-green chop of the waters of the bay. Watching intently, they followed the swimmer as he made his way towards the shoreline and reached the shallows. There he stood, swept his unruly hair from his eyes and smoothed it backwards.

“Oh my gosh, look at those muscles, the biceps, that chest.”

“Divine.”

“That wet bathing costume fits like a second skin, nnnngh.”

“That is one fine looking specimen.”

Phryne continued to laze, half listening to the conversation. Her prominent cheekbones might have twitched.

“He probably is a lifeguard, built like that.”

“I wouldn't mind being saved by HIM!”

The swimmer continued to wade closer until he was in ankle deep water and bent over a little, putting hands on knees, as if to catch his breath. Oblivious to the audience on the beach, his attention was focused on the figure who lay prone under the palm trees and appeared to be blissfully in a world of her own. His mouth flattened imperceptibly. Then he straightened, rolled his shoulders and twisted his head around to contemplate another lap to the pier. This movement gave those on the beach quite a good view of taut abdominal muscles, slim hips and a pair of extremely well developed thighs.

The eyes on the beach continued to stare, except now mouths hung open. As they watched, the swimmer turned his back on them, hands on hips. For a few minutes the silence stretched as if all were incapable of speech. All too quickly the trance was broken as the man waded back out and dove in once more.

“Ah.... pass us a lemonade will you, its a little hot out here.”

Nods all around.

“Hmm.... I wonder if he's here on his own.”

“Well, if he is, someone should be less careless about leaving their playthings on the beach.”

Another round of giggling. Some sniggering.

“Well my dears” said one of the bolder members of the group, as she tossed down her sunhat, removed her glasses, and smoothed her long blonde tresses, “ I might just go for a little swim to the pier. I hope I don't run into any trouble and need to be resuscitated.” she simpered pointedly.

“But you swim exceptionally well!” protested one of her companions.

“I know.” she stood languidly and stretched. “Watch and learn children.”

The bright young thing skipped down to the water, waded in with arms outstretched and dove in when the water had reached her thighs. When the woman surfaced, she looked back at her friends and waved saucily. Turning around she zeroed in on the swimmer kicking towards the pier , he was maybe 50 yards ahead of her. She struck out to follow, her strokes strong and she moved though the water quickly. 

When she was satisfied that she had swum out far enough, she stopped to tread water, then appeared to falter and go under. She stayed under for a few moments, then kicked up and broke the surface, splashing about and calling, “Help, Help me!”

The blonde went under again and held her breath, looking up at the blue sky undulating above the surface. _If he didn't hear me that time I'll just yell louder._ She waited for a few more seconds and repeated the little drama. She was about to kick up a third time when a hand reached down to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She felt a strong muscular forearm gather her under her arms, lift her head above the water and begin to tow her to shore. She pretended to sputter and cough and flail her arms about until they reached solid ground and the arm laid her face down on the sand. As she continued her act of stuttered speech and coughing, her arms were lifted up and down, followed by a gentle slap her on the back. Finally she took several deep loud breaths.

Turning over to face her hero she came face to face with a pair of steely aquamarine eyes and a knowing look. Phryne shook her sleek black locks and leaned back on her heals.

“All right then?” she asked.

The woman looked up and blinked, her mouth agape. She pushed up on the wet sand, managed to sit up and spun her head towards the pier. The swimmer was hanging on to one of the pier's pylons, bobbing up and down with the waves and looking out across the bay at a yacht slowly making its way towards the harbour.

“Where's the lifeguard?” the bright young thing glared.

“That would be me.” Phryne had a slight grin now, enjoying this just a little bit too much.

“Oh.... oh..... “ the woman sputtered and then pouted.” Too bad.”

Phryne's smile was still on her face, if a tad too sweet. “You look like an intelligent young woman. I would have thought you would know when you were in over your head.”

The other gave a sniff, struggled to stand and attempted to brush the sand off her costume.

“Well, if you are fine, I think I'll just take a little swim to the pier myself.” Phryne began to wade out. But before she dove in she looked back over her shoulder and smirked. “And for future reference, the foreshore is the last place I would be ..... careless.”

Phryne headed out with smooth, sure strokes, leaving the bright young thing to grit her teeth.

*******

“Ah, Miss Fisher, I was wondering if you would deem to move from your dais sometime today.”

Jack eyes sparkled as he watched Phryne's swim up to his spot under the pier. Then he noticed that she seemed to have an odd expression on her face, almost playful, which immediately caused him to become a little wary as was his wont whenever Miss Fisher was in a mood. However, he also could not fail to notice how the water plastered Phyne's bathing costume tightly across her beautiful skin and clung to her lovely curves. He reached out a hand for hers and slowly drew her in, eventually encircling her in his arms. He hummed softly in her ear at the feel of her barely clad body pressed against his and he breathed her in. The smell of Phryne and salt water and aloe cream on her bare skin was one of his favourite things. Completely unable to resist, he nipped at a spot behind an ear and then pulled back to kiss her lips eagerly.

“You were out here so long, I thought you might need rescuing.” Phryne murmured again his mouth.

“Only from you, my love, only from you.”


End file.
